


Идиотизм

by Lysander



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-29
Updated: 2016-03-29
Packaged: 2018-05-29 20:55:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6393427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lysander/pseuds/Lysander
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>«Вуд!», «Вуд…», «Ну Ву-у-уд!»</p>
            </blockquote>





	Идиотизм

**Author's Note:**

> Написано на WTF Battle 2016 для команды WTF Quidditch 2016.

«Идиотизм». Почему-то именно это слово первым пришло на ум. Нет, серьезно, ну не идиотизм ли — ходить и ходить за ним по замку, след в след?

«Вуд, прекрати меня игнорировать!»

«Вуд, а пойдем в «Кабанью голову» завтра».

«Вуд, ты куда? У нас чары сейчас!»

«Вуд!», «Вуд…», «Ну Ву-у-уд!»

Идиотизм.

— Да отъебись ты от меня! Чего тебе надо? Чего ты за мной ходишь целый день? — Оливер в который раз не выдержал и обернулся.

— Пойдем завтра в Хогсмид.

— У нас игра послезавтра, — Вуд сложил руки на груди и вздохнул. — Мы тренироваться завтра планировали.

Он развернулся и нырнул в толпу хаффлпаффских пятикурсников, спешивших на занятия.

— Вуд, ты от меня не спрячешься! — привычно донеслось вслед.

*******

 

— Олли, а этот тут чего делает? Ты говорил, что один из плюсов субботней тренировки — отсутствие зрителей, — Фред зло покосился на трибуны и чувствительно ткнул капитана битой в ребра.

— Я разберусь, — буркнул тот. — ПЕРЕРЫВ ПЯТНАДЦАТЬ МИНУТ!

— Вуд, у Белл проблемы с метлой, заметил?

— Какого хрена ты тут делаешь? Ты, вроде, в Хогсмид собирался.

— И тебе утро доброе. Собирался. С тобой.

Вся команда, собравшись в кучку, шушукалась и поглядывала в их сторону.

— Я им не нравлюсь.

— Да ты никому не нравишься, соплохвост в мантии, — Оливер стиснул кулаки. — Если я пообещаю сходить вечером в этот треклятый Хогсмид, ты свалишь в туман и дашь нам нормально потренироваться?

— Так точно, мой капитан!

Мерлин, ну какой же идиотизм…

 

*******

 

— Вуд, а ты уже пьяный, знаешь?

— Главное на метле удержаться, а выиграем мы даже с закрытыми глазами, — самодовольно усмехнулся Оливер, опрокидывая в себя остатки огневиски.

Кажется, уже первый час ночи. Кажется, через десять часов игра. Кажется, он хотел сказать ему что-то важное…

— Вуд, а…

— Меня зовут Оливер. Третьи сутки воешь, как волк в лесу. «Ву-у-у-ууууд!»

— Оливер, ты кое-что забыл, кажется.

— Идиот. И тактика у тебя идиотская. И я не про квиддич. С днем рождения, Флинт.

Губы обветренные. И горькие от выпивки.

— Но вы все равно проиграете. Больше четырнадцати мячей я пропустить не успею, прости.

 

 

 


End file.
